Harry e Gina - Até o Altar!
by patrycia194
Summary: Harry e Gina enfrentam 7 meses de noivado e preparativo para o casamento... será mesmo que irão se casar?... mesmo com tantos problemas?... Muito a acontecer
1. Chapter 1

Gina bateu a porta da Toca ao entrar, Enfurecida, seu rosto quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos soltos.

_ Que Droga!- gritou jogando seu casaco sobre o sofá

_Brigou com Harry novamente!- sua mãe suspirou ao dizer, era constatação, já não perguntava.

_O que foi dessa vez Ginny?- Molly saiu da cozinha secando suas mãos, sua única filha sofria o estresse antes do casamento e se não bastasse, noivos viviam brigando constantemente, isso não era nada bom.

_NADA!- disse áspera mas logo arrependeu-se ao encarar a face de sua mãe- _ Oh me desculpe mamãe, eu não..queria..

Ginny havia gritado e nunca gritaria com sua mãe, ultimamente paciência era algo que lhe faltava e despejava em quem a instigasse em momento de estresse.

_ Não importa- Molly balançou os braços em pressa e indicou o sofá como uma exigência para que se sentasse, Gina o fez.- _ O que houve dessa vez?

Sua filha suspirou antes de dizer cotovelos no joelho esfregou as mãos no rosto apoiando entre palma precisando respirar

_ Brigamos novamente! Ah mamãe, estávamos lá tinha umas veelas ridículas e ...

_ Ah Ginevra, ciúmes novamente!-sua mãe a repreendeu e com a surpresa a fitou perplexa. - _ Olha que você nunca foi assim mas agora esta aflorando o "mal" dos Weasleys- Molly sorriu e fez aspas no ar quando disse a palavra, sua Ginny sempre confiante em vésperas de se casar demonstrava reações que antes nunca demonstrava em seu relacionamento.

_Não sou ciumenta!- disse seria entre os dentes, a raiva da cena passada projetada em sua mente a enervava.

Estavam em um Pub local comemorando seus três anos no quadribol profissional e consequentemente as conquistas de Harry no departamento de aurores, tudo parecia perfeito, até veelas e ninfeas do local o assediarem ainda com autógrafos pela guerra, um mero pretexto para explora-lo, tocando o braço, sorrisos em flerte e demasiada atenção, como se ela não estivesse lá. E Harry Potter gentil como sempre não saiu de sua empreitada sendo gentil como sempre. Sequer notara a intenção das mulheres, ainda que soubesse que seu noivo não gostava de atenção seu sorriso simpático para elas a irritava.

_ Ah filha, por favor!- Molly sorriu quando a filha em terminou de gritar o episodio em nervos, na verdade não queria contar, Giny precisava desabafar em alto som.

Assim que saíram a briga fora terrível, nada como a planejado... não foram visitar Hermione na Londres trouxa, não foram visitar a casa em que morarriam após o casamento, não foram passar a noite juntos no lago Grimmond –

_ Gin, talvez seja sempre assim com Harry e sabemos que ele não gosta disso tanto quanto você..

_ Sabemos?- Gina disse com desdém e petulância mas Molly apenas sorriu e ignorou prosseguindo o que dizia.

_ Você sempre soube que ele seria famoso, já era desde que voce ouvia historias sobre ele aos nove anos, vocês se amam e foi voce que ele pediu em casamento, agora não deixe que isso fique entre vocês hum – Molly bateu em seu joelho e levantou-se procurando retomar seus afazeres.

_ Hummm- Gina resmungou em confirmação, se jogando no sofá. Suspirou e encarou admirou sua aliança, a pela brilhava.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Que droga Harry!- Gina gritou sendo seguida por ele, entraram na Toca.

_ Gina! Eu não tive culpa!- disse em desespero como sempre que se exaltavam e tinha que falar no mesmo tom que ela para que o ouvisse. Harry estava enervado, tudo o que queria era casar-se e não falar em casamento, cada detalhe ele a ouvia e a acompanhava como se não bastasse ela estava chateada e ele não sabia o porquê.

Cansava-se como auror, escolheu a profissão é claro, seu pai era um auror e nunca se arrependeria disso, mas em sua hora de descanso ter de escolher cores e tecidos era o que de fato não queria.

_ Se voce demonstra tanta falta de interesse talves voce não queira casar-se afinal-

_ Como chegamos nessa maldita questão por causa de to. - disse a palavra pausadamente dando ênfase ao qual ridículo aquilo lhe parecia.

_ A questão não é uma maldita toalha é o seu interesse Harry Potter e voce sabe muito bem disso!- disse irritada o encarando, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.

_ Gina!_

_ Tem alguma coisa errada aqui!- George disse quando teve o tempo, o casal entrou como um furacão e não viram os presentes na sala, Rony e Hermione também estavam sentados no sofá e ouviam tudo.- _ Não eram vocês o casal briguento?-

_ Não enche George- Rony disse abraçado a, Hermione que sorriu mais encarava os amigos, preocupada.

_ Por favor, não fique louca assim quando for nossa vez- Rony disse no ouvido da moça beijando seu rosto, Hermione virou-se selando seus lábios,.

_ Eca! Preferia quando brigavam- George disse saindo deixando-os sozinhos.

Rony e Hermione esperariam que ela terminasse o curso de cinco anos de formação, Rony já era um auror e também trabalhara na loja com George com a vida profissional do casal seus planos eram outros.

_ Se você cooperar não será necessário, mas ...estou preocupada com os dois Ron.

...

Uma semana se passou Gina teria de viajar com o time e mais uma vez separavam-se pelo trabalho, os planos do casamento cada vez mais lento, devido agenda do casal.

_ Me beije- Gina disse claramente, mesmo que não precisasse pedir. Estavam na concentração do time, muitos fãs aguardavam para ver as Harpiars de perto antes da viagem para a partida, Harry a acompanhou como sempre o fazia.

_ Com todo o prazer- disse e sorriu selando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e logo intensificou-se em uma explosão de desejo, Harry puxava-lhe os cabelos, não queria ser delicado, Gina o abraçou como se nunca fosse tê-lo novamente, suas costas bateram contra parede, suspiraram em suas bocas coladas voltando ao beijo selvagem.

_ Harry...preciso ir..- disse o abraçando

_ Posso aparatar no seu quarto?- disse suspirando e inalando o cheiro do pescoço, Gina sorriu

_ Não amor, estarei com as meninas-

_ Humm, me deve uma noite em Grimmond!-

_ Para sua sorte, nunca fui de manter dividas- disse o beijando o sorriram cúmplices.

_Te amo- Harry disse


	3. Chapter 3

Uma semana! Harry fora de encontro a Gina na chegada do time a concentração, quando se viram, sorriram mútuos a saudade que sentiam, devido poucas corujas que trocaram, Harry sempre sabia que o ela fazia em pouco tempo livres e ele a felicitava a cada vitoria do time, Gina ficou feliz em saber que ele teria tempo para recebê-la na concentração.

Gina pediu desculpas as parceiras de time em que conversava e distanciou-se tentando alcança-lo, Harry andava tentando passagem da mesma forma, não gostou do que ouvia

"Gina! É Gina Weasley! Essa é a jogadora mais gostosa da Harpiars" Gina"- ouvia fãs gritando e sabia que ela estava alheia a tudo aquilo – " Harry Potter esta qui, Harry Potter esta aqui" ouviu algumas fãs e alguns fãs do time comentarem sua presença enquanto tentava traçar seu caminho na multidão de pessoas – "Gina larga o Potter e deixa eu te mostrar o que é ter um homem de verdade!" –

Um fã gritou para a falta de paciência dele, virou e encontrou a face do autor das palavras mas antes que fizesse algo Gina o alcançou, sentiu seus braços o envolverem e ela o beijou rapidamente, o labios de batom nos seus o distraiu por algum momento distraindo seus ouvidos ao murmúrio de fãs. Harry sorriu e a beijou novamente em um rápido selinho, Gina sorriu encarando os olhos verdes, seus braços em seus pescoço

_ Olá-

_ Oi ruiva-

_ Vamos sair daqui?

_ Por favor!- ela disse mais antes precisava pegar sua bolsa, seguiram até o interior, sala dos atletas, suas amigas de time cumprimentaram Harry enquanto se distraiam esperando parentes e comemorando com bebidas.

Um homem entrou as parabenizando e beijou o rosto de todas de maneira excessiva demais, puxava algumas pela cintura e dizia o quanto foram bem durante as jogadas. Gina voltou dos fundos com sua bolsa de encontro a ele, Harry bebia com as garotas do time.

_ Ah já vai Gin, pois então vá mas deixe o Potter com a gente- a loira goleira do time disse e piscou para ela em divertimento sorriram todas com a brincadeira

_ De jeito nenhum querida! – disse e todas sorriram fingindo lamentações

_ Gina minha linda- o homem falou alto e a alcançando, enlaçou sua cintura a beijando no rosto, Gina tentou afastar-se mas ele a retinha sorridente como se nada o atingisse. - _ Fiquei feliz por sua performance querida- Gina o empurrou distanciando-se não queria ser grossa mas a dias tentava manter distancia dos flertes e audácias novo treinador como todas as jogadoras êxito algumas solteiras pois o homem era de fato um másculo bonito mas suas atitudes apagavam toda beleza que ela pudesse ver.

_ Muito obrigada senhor- disse com o distanciamento estendo-lhe a mão em cumprimento –

_ Mas não vai ficar para a comemoração? Tudo bem nos vemos no treinamento- disse empolgado e quando Gina virou-se ele a bateu nas nadegas com um tapa audacioso Gina espantada iria reagir mas Harry foi mais rápido que ela, no mesmo instante estava socando a cara do treinador e que mesmo mais alto que Harry sofrera a força de sua ira, Gina gritava mas Harry não a ouvia, o nariz do homem já sangrava e mas ele continuou enquanto falava.

_ Você é um louco!- o homem gritou caindo no chão assim que Harry se afastou –

_ Você não vai mais jogar, não nesse time!- Harry disse nervoso

_ O que?- perguntou perplexa ainda que não aprovasse o treinador, iria esbofetea-lo se Harry não tivesse se adiantado nunca permitira tal atitude, ainda assim não acreditava no ouvia.

_ Você me ouviu, vamos embora-

_ Não!-

_ Gina vamos embora- Disse segurando em seu braço e aparataram perto da casa, o lago grimmauld, ninguém como testemunha-

_ Harry ...

_ Você não vai mais jogar lá e ponto final! Vamos entrar-

_ Você não tem o direito!- disse revoltada, tentava controlar-se mas Harry gritou como um ditador e sua personalidade forte falara mais alto que seu alto controle

_Harry escute... ele sempre foi assim mas conseguimos coloca-lo em seu lugar ok ele...- tentou argumentar

_ Chega Gina, já está decidido!- gritou nervoso como ela não o vira facilmente sem controle

_ Você não manda em mim!- disse em choque por suas atitudes

_ Pois e voce quer continuar passando por isso?- gritou enervado

_ Harry...- não teve chances de prosseguir Harry entrou na casa e bateu a porta em irritação.

Sozinha, em frente a casa Gina aparatou para aToca -

Cadê os leitores ?


	4. Chapter 4

Dois dias depois encontraram -se na Toca, Gina estava no jardim quando ele aparatou e a viu, ambos culpados aquilo fora estresse demais para os dois e em uma semana, separados, não fora o encontro planejado.

_ Harry eu...- queria procura-lo mas sabia que estava no trabalho, fora ao lago Grimmauld e Monstro a informou mal humorado.

_Desculpe, não queria passar a impressão de que quero mandar em você, mas tem que levar minha opinião em consideração.

_É tudo o que eu tenho tentado fazer nos últimos meses- Gina revirou os olhos ao dizer lembrando-se dos preparativos _( assunto das toalhas)_ e em tudo que tentava envolve-lo, suspirou. - _ Harry, eu me importo com sua opinião, você pode fazer o que quiser, pode socar quem quiser não me importo com isso! Só quero que me ouça e confie em mim –

_ Nunca coloquei isso em questão Ginevra mais logo você vem me pedir para confiar?

_ Harry- Gina estava receosa, odiava sentir-se insegura mais ele a chamara de Ginevra, ainda que falasse de maneira controlada sabia que ele estava nervoso- _ Isso é diferente!- disse por fim não sabia o que dizer

_ Explique!- Harry não se importava em vê-la encurralada na situação, queria saber o que ela pensava afinal

_ Voce é Harry Potter, menino gentil e brilhante, características de sua mãe- disse repetindo as falas de Dumbledore ainda que não estivesse presente e isso o surpreendeu. - _ Eu não sou amável..não sou gentil e afável e quando me irrito sei que não sou fácil eu...

_ Vou lembra-la disso a próxima vez que se irritar-

_ Da próxima vez?! – contatou receosa

_ E o que pensou? Que não vamos mais discutir, podemos só melhorar isso com o tempo se tentarmos. –

Na verdade Gina teve medo, pela primeira vez achou que havia passado dos limites, afinal Harry Potter tinha sangue nas veias e disso ela sempre soube. Mas nunca seria uma garota que obedecia ordens.

_ Sei que não vou jogar para sempre Harry...- disse calmamente faria qualquer coisa por ele, e sempre soube que a carreira de um jogador não era eterna, casar-se seria sua prioridade, só queria sentir que ele sentia o mesmo, sem sentir-se controlada.

_ Me desculpe Gin, não diga isso, não tenho intenção de fazê-la desistir de nada do que queira fazer, só quero que me leve em consideração e me inclua nisso.

_ Eu te amo Harry, vou me casar com você é claro que levo em consideração sua opinião em tudo que faço.

_ Ótimo!- disse pondo fim de discussão mais ambos estavam ainda distantes fisicamente –

_ Vamos entrar- Gina disse Harry a seguiu ainda a seriedade entre eles o ar quente da sala os aqueceu.

_ Mas não pense que é fácil para mim, ver aqueles fãs, todos falando coisas sobre você e depois aquilo- disse com cara de desgosto Gina sempre ignorou mas sabia muito bem o que os fãs masculinos de um time feminino diziam.

_Ah Harry você não pode ta falando serio!- sorriu internamente com a revelação nunca imaginara que isso o incomodava

_Estou Gina!

_Ora quer saber, acho é bom para você deixar de ser prepotente e eu não ser a única acusada de ciúmes por aqui, sabe muito bem que só tenho olhos para você.

_Eu sei?

_É claro que sabe, e sempre o deixei muito seguro disso, por Merlin sabe que te amo muito antes de minha primeira menstruação. – Disse com rigor e Harry a encarou chocado mas sorriu logo depois

_ Nunca tinha visto por esse ângulo- confessou corado, Gina sorriu por sua expressão de surpresa mas sabia que ele se recordava muito bem do maldito bilhete que escrevera quando menina inocente.

_ Pois é.

_ Mas não foi assim todo o tempo não moça...- disse com ar de repreensão e Gina sorriu

_ Ah Harryyy, eu amo voce e sabe isso, mas é bom você... – Gina foi interrompida por lábios nos seus, a beijou sugando seus lábios e sua língua devorou seu sabor.

_ Também te amo Ginevra- disse lábios nos seus

_ Uauu uma boa maneira demonstrar- sorriu sobre usa volúpia

_ Humm vamos comigo para Grimmond essa noite, posso te mostrar mais ainda- disse tentando persuadi-la beijou-lhe o rosto acariciando suas costas Gina sorriu

_ Menstruação meu querido- disse em deboche mais em verdade- _ Talvez outro dia- Harry desapontou-se e Gina sorriu de sua expressão- _ Vai se acostumando, alguns dias por mês- disse e isso não suavizou sua expressão.

_ Não vejo a hora de me casar com você!- disse a beijando novamente- _ Humm não posso apenas dormir ao seu lado hoje?- disse a encarando em pedido

_ Humm pensarei no seu caso! Sorriu e se beijaram novamente - _ Deve estar satisfeito, afinal ele não é mais o treinador do time, acho que ficou com tanto medo de o acusarmos de assedio que deixou o cargo no dia seguinte.

_ E voce não esta?

_ Todas estamos- confirmou em satisfação

_ Brilhante, agora não quero mais falar sobre isso.

_ Claro, o grande e famoso Harry Potter conseguiu novamente- disse e Harry resmungou em desgosto.

_ Não fale assim não gosto que fale assim- disse decepcionado não queria nunca conseguir nada por seu nome e ela sabia disso-_Não vai casar com Harry Potter vai casar com Harry, só Harry- disse e ela sorriu em seus braços e o beijou o rosto.

_ Relaxe, não conseguiu nada por seu nome e sim por seus punhos- Gina disse satisfeita e gargalhou achando graça e Harry sorriu um sorriso, sobre o sorriso contagiante dela, abraçados Gina sentou em seu colo e se beijaram com amor. _ Caramba, e eu que pensei que eles fossem o mesmo cara- disse provocando-o - _ Mas qual nome vou usar depois de casada?Gina só Harry ...?- perguntou o instigando

_ Engraçadinha ...muito engraçado- disse a encarando e ela sorriu com sua própria piada- _ Não, vai se chamar "Gina só do Harry" – disse e sorriu enquanto a ruiva ficou seria em reprovação.

_Hahá Seu sem graça- disse o repreendendo

_ Gina e Harry Potter! ficar vão jantar e ficaremos nessa mesa até decidirem qual será a lembrança do casamento mesmo que passem a noite toda nisso, precisam se decidir logo!- Molly dissse gritando da cozinha- _ Vocês ouviram?- os dois ouviram da sala agora sentados no sofá.

_ Sim mamãe!- Gina gritou no mesmo tom - _ A lembrança será uma mensagem " boa noite, retire sua memória de hoje e guarde para sempre pois nunca comeu tanto em sua vida" – Disse somente a ele e revirando os olhos em irritação, Harry sorriu

_Nossa como você é otimista e trata bem seus convidados! - Harry disse e sorriu-_ Agora pare de ironia para decidirmos logo e irmos para cama - disse quando se levantaram Gina caminhou a frente e ele lhe deu um grande tapa na bunda.

Gina o encarou em surpresa, Harry sorriu aquele traseiro era apenas dele.

_Merlin! Porque será que fiz sexo com você antes do casamento?- perguntou-se em provocação

_ Porque me ama e não conseguiu resistir - ele disse e Gina gargalhou

_ Bem verdade! - concordou e Harry segurou sua mão guiando-os até a cozinha.

Agora só com comentários gente... =( senão vou postar somente em outro site. bjs


	5. Chapter 5

Gina caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade saída da loja de seu irmão quando passou pelo chalé da madame Puddifoot, um chá seria ótimo naquele dia terrivelmente frio, e encontraria Hermione, quando arrependeu-se pela ideia, tentou sair da entrada mas já fora vista e sorriu enquanto acenava para ela

_ Gina, Ginaa quanto tempo, venha aqui!- Romilda Vane a viu, tomava chá com Cho Chang e Lilá Brown –

"ótimo!- Gina pensou-"três contra um Hermione, me deve essa" iria encontrar-se com Hermione mas a garota estava atrasada o que quase nunca acontecia, caminhou até o trio feminino tentando sorrir verdadeiramente.

_ Sente-se Gina, nossa agora você é tão famosa quem não lembra de amigas- Vane disse sorrindo

_ Na verdade nunca fomos tão próximas mas fico feliz em vê-las tão bem-"mentira odiaria ter de cruzar com tamanha falsidade, pensou"

_ Olha, não vejo o porque não poderíamos estreitar os laços então!- sugeriu Vane com seus cabelos negros e sorriso audacioso. - _ Ou porque virou famosa não fala mais com colegas de colégio.

_ Oh não se preocupe, esse tipo de coisa nunca me mudaria- "não tínhamos nada em comum e não teremos agora" Gina pensou por fim ao ver Cho Chang mostrar-lhe o profeta com uma foto sua e de Harry, narrando inadequadamente o ultimo escândalo e suposto desentendimento entre o casal, nosso encontro em uma boate trouxa com amigos de Harry do departamento auror.

.

_ Então vocês estão com problemas? Acho mesmo que são muito jovens para se casar Gina vai ser melhor assim!- Cho disse, em simpatia mas nunca gostou de Gina, estava namorando com um jogador de quadribol do cannons mas ela desconfiava que a asiática nunca havia esquecido Harry e seu tom de satisfação demonstrava isso.

_ Essas revistas publicam o que querem, tente não acreditar em tudo querida, e vocês parecem mais velhas do que minha mãe para ela já passou-se a hora de casar-me com Harry- Gina disse e sorriu em insinuação

_ Hora pois é bom não se demorarem então, mais um pouco o que é maduro começasse a apodrece não...- Vane disse e sorriu bebendo em seguida- _ Afinal são ...o que? Seis anos de namoro não? E de noivado...

_ Já que se interessam tanto em meu relacionamento com Harry, participem de um fã-clube, e alias serão sete meses de noivado. – Gina disse sarcástica pois se quisessem segui-la por que não abriam um oras.

_ As vezes me o pergunto porque, Harry pode ter a mulher que quiser já que é tão famoso e bonito, ah mais todos sabemos que ele sempre quis entrar para a família Weasley eles souberam fisga-lo muito bem para você não Gina!- Lilá disse com desdém ( gente no livro ela não morre ok)

_ Muito me admira você que se pudesse já estava em minha família a muito tempo, graças a Merlin Rony não deu vazão a essa loucura, a propósito Cho diga a seu namorado que adorei as flores que me mandou pela vitoria das Harpias querida, com licença foi realmente adorável a companhia para um chá.

Gina saiu deixando-as surpresas com suas palavras, encontrou Rony na saída

_ Wou Gina, calma o que houve!- Rony disse ao vê-la nervosa e esbarraram se e ele teve de segura-la para não cair, olhou para dentro e viu o trio sentado em uma conversa muito animadora – Bem,seja o que for esqueça ok, vim lhe avisar, Mione mandou um patrono a loja, não poderia te encontrar aqui mas voce já tinha saído de lá então..

_ Tudo bem Rony, tudo bem, obrigada, não estou com cabeça agora, preciso ir para casa, boa noite irmão.

_ Oh Gina não...- disse enquanto beijou seu rosto rapidamente e distanciava-se

_ Esta tudo bem Rony, tudo bem não se preocupe- disse acenando e partiu, seu irmão se preocuparia da mesma forma, eles tinham uma forte ligação sabiam quando um estava chateado.

Gina aparatou na'Toca e fora direto para cama, a dois dias não via Harry que estava em uma missão importante.

Tentou não pensar no assunto, Harry não precisava disso para fazer parte dos Weasley e ele sabia disso, alem da saudade que sentia, pensamentos ridículos invadiam sua mente.

...

quero comentariooooossss =(


	6. Chapter 6

Harry e Gina estavam em uma festa no Três Vassouras, o lugar comemorava seu aniversário e todos estariam lá, madame Rosmerta merecia o prestigio de todos, o lugar estava bem decorado e parecia uma casa noturna requintada. Chegaram felizes e animados, Harry havia chegado naquele mesmo dia e estavam felizes por estarem juntos.

Muitas pessoas ocupavam o ambiente, muitos conhecidos e de certo,pessoas que os conheciam, Hemione acenou assim que os viu e sentaram-se a mesa.

_ Tudo bem pessoal, nossa demoraram- Hermione disse,apenas Gina ouviu e teve que se aproximar para responder devido o alto som da musica e das pessoas a seu redor enquanto Harry cumprimentava todos os homens do recinto.

_ Sim, Harry só chegou agora Mione, bom ele chegou de tarde mas teve que descansar um pouco. Já era horas nove da noite quando chegaram.

Jorge e Angelina estavam também a mesa, Neville e Hannah, Percy chegou com mais bebidas para todos.

_ Uauu Gina você esta linda- Dino disse ao vê-la e ela sorriu o agradecendo levantou-se e o abraçou- _ A quanto tempo não a vejo, esta muito linda-

_ De fato ela esta!- Harry disse levantando-se e Dino o cumprimentou, Harry fora serio a principio - _ O que vai querer amor? Perguntou e fora pegar suas bebidas

Harry chegou ao balcão e Romilda Vane o cumprimentou animada, Gina estava distraída mas com sua demora mesmo apesar da multidão pode vê-lo ao longe, logo Astoria Greengras lhe cumprimentou mas calorosamente do que ela gostaria de ver.

Cho aproximou-se com seu novo namorado, Charlie, artilheiro do Cannos e cumprimentou a todos.

_ O Gina Wesley, que prazer em vê-la, você esta linda!- disse visivelmente encantado a ruiva sorriu e levantou-se para cumprimenta -lo educadamente afinal ainda que adversários tratavam em mesma profissão, mas o rapaz a surpreendeu após beijar-lhe a mão, puxou-a para seus braços a abraçando e beijou-lhe o rosto.

Gina pensou se o homem havia bebido demais tentou desvencilhar de seus braços fortes, Harry surgiu ao seu lado no momento, serio cumprimentou o homem e sentaram-se ele ao lado da noiva, Vane,e Parvati o acompanharam até a mesa, Parvati que sorriu ao vê-lo incomodado mas Gina não percebeu a reação do noivo.

_ Espero que tenha gostado das flores meu bem- disse sem pudor Cho não estava feliz com a atitude empolgada do namorado.

_ Oh sim obrigada todas as garotas do time agradecem- disse em simpatia e educação, Harry segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. Na verdade estava irritado, sabia que recebia todo o tipo congratulações mas isso era demais.

_ Não mandei a todas, mandei a você!por seu desempenho!- Charlie disse, Gina agradeceu novamente, quando Cho tentou despedir-se puxando o namorado.

_ Ah Harry então você chegou hoje mesmo, nossa deve estar muito cansado, e como foi? Esse trabalho é tão eletrizante, isso é, tão empolgante!você realmente não pode nos contar nada!?- perguntou sorrindo

_ Não, não podemos é sigiloso-

_ Humm o que o torna ainda mais interessante!- ela disse em duplo sentido tanto a ele quanto a função de auror, ele sorriu em resposta, educadamente.

_De mais um desses sorrisos simpáticos e não vai querer ver o dia de amanhã Potter! Gina disse ameaçadoramente em seu ouvido levantando-se sorveu o hidromel de seu copo e rápidamente e distanciou-se para a pista de dança

_ Gina, Gina eu não... Droga- Harry disse a si mesmo ao vê-la distanciar-se de costa seu vestido era ainda mais revelador o que já virá usando e enquanto andava homens viravam a acompanhando e ela começou a dançar sozinha, desinibida, atraindo a atenção de vários homens até mesmo os mais reservados.

_ O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Harry disse quando a alcançou e a reteve em segurando em seu braço

_ Dançando não está vendo?-

_Então dance comigo –

_ Se não percebeu tenho algumas pessoas querendo dançar comigo agora Harry, porque você não volta para suas fãs- disse mas ele ignorou pouco ouviu o que ela disse

_ Porque você veio com esse vestido?-

_ O que á de errado com ele? Esta dizendo que não estou bonita Potter?- disse girando em sua frente e envolveu seu pescoço descendo o corpo enquanto dançava e sorriu

_ O quê? Gina ... - Harry disse segurando sua cintura, na verdade olhava atrás dela e via como vários homens desconhecidos a encaravam como se ela estivesse sozinha estava enfurecido. _ Vamos embora!- ordenou a segurando com firmeza.

_ Qual o problema com você Harry? – ela disse o encarando Harry estava com expressão irritada. Juntos foram embora, tentaram se despedir de todos mais não o encontraram na multidão, Rony e Hermione se beijavam em um espaço reservado.

...

_Lá vão eles outra vez, o tempo fechou Angelina!- George disse ao longe vendo Harry e a irmã, sérios saindo do bar.

_ Eles sempre se entendem- disse bebendo e curtindo a musica

_ Essa não é a questão Angie, não quero que minha irmã sofra isso não tem que ser assim.

_ E do que voce esta falando amor?- ela virou para ele lhe dando atenção

_ Veja nos dois por exemplo. - o casal já haviam se casado e viviam muito bem- _ Eu sei que você me ama, e não brigamos todo tempo, principalmente se ficássemos distantes, se te encontrasse só seria paixão mulher, não tem como um Weasley ser feliz assim, brigando o tempo todo, até eles pararam com isso- disse indicando Rony e Hermione se beijando em um canto.

_ George!- disse e sorriu mas o marido continuava serio e preocupado- _ Mas eles se amam vão se entender- disse e abraçou o marido beijando-lhe o rosto.

_ Não é esse o ponto, Rony me disse que ela estava chateada e estranha a dois dias, Gina nunca foi assim Angie-

_ E sua preocupação aumentou não é?- disse como uma pergunte retórica ao marido, Fred e Joerge sempre ficavam incumbidos de cuidar dela na infância e esse laço era forte de proteção, com a morte de Fred e se tornou mais cuidadoso com ela, ainda que gostasse de Harry.

_ Eu só quero saber se ira dar certo isso porque senão não têm porque se prolongar.- disse pensativo e Angelina beijou-lhe o rosto. - _ Esta vendo só, eu sei que voce me ama, se um homem desse em cima de você eu sorriria e ficaria lisonjeado de ter você comigo mas não, eles tem que brigar, isso não esta certo mulher!-

_ Eu te amo Weasley!- disse e foi de encontro seus lábios o beijando ardentemente, George de fato a encantava, seu jeito sempre brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo serio e concentrado quando quer, ele sempre dizia coisas lindas e provava seu amor, carinhoso e atencioso, ao mesmo tempo másculo e dominador. - _ Eu te amo!- repetiu ainda com lábios nos seus.

_ Tá vendo, é disso que eu to falando, você não para de me dizer isso, eu sou irresistível para qualquer uma e mesmo assim voce não vira a megera louca- disse sorrindo e a virou rapidamente em seus braços e ela sorriu com seu gesto repentino, ainda sentados ela deitou-se em seu colo e ele a beijou intensamente.

...

_Voce não vai mais sair desse jeito!- Harry disse autoritário e soltou seu braço somente depois disso, assim que entraram na'Toca, era noite avançava-se.

_Chega eu to cansada disso!- disse alterada, ele dava ordens e ela odiava isso, ele sabia disso, sentia-se sufocada, presa e sem atenção.

_Disso o que? –perguntou, Harry estava contrariado, assim que a viu antes de saírem ficou extasiado, não pode dizer nada que não fosse elogia-la.

_Disso aqui! - disse articulando e gesticulando o a mão entre os dois claramente demonstrando o que tinham.- _ Disso tudo, eu estou cansada eu... preciso de um tempo! Disse por fim

_ Gina!- Harry falou surpreso, um leão não rugiu, um choque frio bateu em seu peito o fazendo ofegar, sentimento repentino, vacilante a encarou iria sair mas voltou antes de chegar a porta _Não, eu vou ficar e nos vamos resolver isso agora, não vou deixar que voce destrua tudo Gina.

_Não é do nosso relacionamento!- enfatizou-_ Quero dar um tempo...do casamento- disse receosa mas decidida

_ O que? Gina eu... mas...Eu Quero me casar com voce!- disse exasperado - _ Esta dizendo que..

_ Apenas um tempo ok, não estou dizendo que vamos adiar o casamento ou coisa assim só... precisamos de um tempo pra nós, se não nos vemos mais agora como funcionará depois do casamento?- disse vacilante

_ Com confiança Gina, você não confia em mim?- disse nervoso, tentava controlar seu tom de voz

_ Essa não é a questão Harry, eu confio em você eu...

_ O que é então? –perguntou com urgência

_Harry porque quer se casar?

_O que?

_Porque quer se casar comigo? Bem... sabe que não precisa disso para...pra ficar com a família você já faz parte dela e... mesmo que não nos dermos certo isso nunca mudaria não sabe

_Ok de que inferno voce esta falando agora Gina? – ele gritou

_Responda- disse calmamente como um pedido ainda que ele estivesse nervoso

_ Você acaso acha que me casaria com você por isso!- ele gritou estava mais ofendido que surpreso com a interrogação

_ Harry... eu não..

_Quero me casar com você porque te amo! Ou eu agora sou louco de aturar suas maluquices se fosse o contrario? Aguentaria seis irmãos atrás de mim a troco do quê Gina, Não Vou Me Casar com Voce por sua família vou me casar com voce porque te amo droga!- disse por fim, suas palavras formam espontâneas não foi racional, era o que de verdadeiro sentia e vê-la duvidar do que sentia o enervou mas Gina estava seria, triste.

_ Quem lhe disse isso!?- exigiu assim que o assunto o sobressaltou, Gina não era insegura deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa, os olhos dela brilharam lagrimosos mas Harry a tomou em seus braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura- _ Quem te disse isso?- inquiriu infiltrou os dedos sob os cabelos ruivos e os puxou fazendo com que o encarasse- _ Gina!?

_ É o que dizem...

_ É o que dizem, e desde quando você se importa com o que dizem- Harry disse e sorriu

_Do que voce esta rindo?- disse perplexa e contrariada se soltou de seus braços, pegou o primeiro objeto que encontrou e lançou contra ele mas não o atingiu, Harry desviou-se facilmente

_Calma pera ai... – disse estendendo a mão em rendição- _Gina Weasley esta insegura é isso?

_Vai se ferrar Harry- iria sair quando ele a segurou firme em seus braços

_ Pois voce é absurda Gina, você é a única para mim e isso é assim por que quero, nada me foi imposto quanto a isso, embora acho que nunca poderia fugir do que sinto por voce- disse descendo a mão por sua cintura e a segurou dizendo, encarando seus olhos, agora que não mostrava relutância e apenas o ouvia porem desviou o olhar em vergonha por suas atitudes. _ Eu quem deveria me sentir assim, voce quis me provocar indo aquela festa com essa roupa- disse suavemente e com a mão em seu rosto forçou-a a encara-lo novamente.

_Eu não quis nada!- Gina indignou-se mais no fundo queria ficar chamar a atenção

_ Bem, mas voce conseguiu – disse com as mãos em seus cabelos, iria beija-la quando se afastou tentando dizer ...

_ A próxima vez que você... – disse rapidamente e tentando manter o tom incisivo em sua voz mas Harry a interrompeu puxando-a de encontro a si e beijando-lhe um beijo arrebatador, suas costas bateram contra parede.

_ Eu te odeio- Gina disse assim que pode falar e ainda sem fôlego quando lábios desciam por seu pescoço.

_ Eu te amo sua irritante... - disse apertou seu seio enquanto outra mão subia possessiva sobre a coxa por baixo do vestido até sua mão tocar-lhe a pequena peça intima que ela usava, e gemeu em seu pescoço beijando-lhe colo, urgentes, Gina envolveu-lhe a cintura com suas pernas. - _ Só você me deixa assim ...

_ Assim como? Possesso de raiva?- disse e sorriu sentindo sua excitação, intensificou a pressão em seus corpos cruzando as pernas em seu quadril enquanto lhe a segurava rente a parede e pode ouvi-lo suspirar em sua pele.

_ Oh Deus! Não posso esperar mais!- disse em desejo a segurou com firmeza e aparataram para Grimmond, especificamente em seu quarto, Gina sorriu, Harry a segurava ainda encaixada em seu corpo.

_ Isso é sequestro... sabia?... vou... me queixar... no departamento de aurores – disse o abraçando e beijando-o os lábios a cada palavra.

_ Justo... mas.. terá que se queixar comigo! –

_ Ah ... eu sei te punir- disse gemendo ao sentir Harry morder seu pescoço.

Jogou-a na cama deitando-se sobre ela, Gina sorriu com o impacto e a urgência de ambos, colocou-se de joelhos e o empurrou retirando-lhe a camisa enquanto Harry tentava retirar o vestido que usava, alcançou o zíper e o desfez rapidamente, com a mão em seu peito Gina o fez deitar e retirou suas calças sentando-se sobre ele, agora seminua, usava apenas uma minúscula calcinha, Harry ergueu-se sentando mantendo-a firme em seus braços, lutavam pela supremacia, Gina gemeu ao sentir suas mãos em sua cintura, seu lábios em seus seios, beijou cada parte que seus lábios alcançavam e sem perceber suas atitudes, Harry havia rasgado o pequeno tecido que usava, Gina moveu-s em um suspiro necessitado..

_ Eu te amo Gin- disse roucamente seu peito acelerado em desejo a virou, deitando-se sobre ela-

_ Harry, agora... por favor!- gemeu ao sentir seu corpo másculo sobre o seu, beijos urgentes descendo em seu pescoço, colo, sua barriga, Harry olhou para ela e sorriu, ergueu seu corpo sobre o dela e beijaram-se com ardor, suas línguas travando o melhor enlace enquanto seus corpos se uniam, Harry gemeu ao sentir o calor do corpo que o envolvia.

Tempo incontável de luxuria e prazer, Harry afastou-se e Gina suspirou eufórica, virou-a de lado e a penetrou novamente, acariciava seu corpo, enquanto suspirava em seu ouvido dizendo o quanto era maravilhosa.

_ Harry..- Gina implorava a cada investida e sentia-se completa, Harry afastou-se novamente e ela arfou em frustração, atento a cada movimento dela, Gina o empurrou de sentou-se sobre seu quadril, Harry arfou tentou levantar-se mas ela o reteve com as mãos em seu peito e ele pode vê-la no controle, seus corpos se moldavam perfeitamente, juntos, ela o guiou novamente para dentro de si, suados.

_ Oh Gin... ahhh- gemeu a vendo como uma deusa sobre si, quis toca-la, com a mão em seu quadril, ajudou-lhe a intensificar os movimentos arfando me prazer. Harry os virou novamente deitando-se sobre ela saciando ambos o desejo em se libertar.

...

_Não ... deixamos ...nada.. para lua de mel- disse ofegante, seu corpo pulsava, quente de prazer, deitada em seu peito Harry sorriu

_ Discordo, tenho muita imaginação, isso é só o começo, ruiva- disse intenso, de fato Harry perdia os sentidos tendo Gina nua em seus braços... podia imaginar diversas formar de ama-la, ela sorriu de olhos fechados- _ Mas... o que você acha de sexo antes do casamento?- perguntou em brincadeira.

_ Contanto que não atrase a cerimônia Harry- disse casualmente, virou seu corpo sobre a nudez exposta o encarando.

_ Nossa que piadinha sem graça para um Weasley-

_Nos somos cheios de paidinhas sem graça também- disse sorriu

_Será que voce vai ser ciumenta por todo o nosso casamento?- disse acariciando os cabelos ruivos, beijando –lhe o rosto em caricias.

_Sabe muito bem o que levará para casa Harry não houve mentiras...

_ Bem verdade!- disse preposto ao desejo recente de sua virilidade, beijou-a seguindo novamente para o calor intimo de sua noiva.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado assim como Gina e o Harry rsrs. to ansiosa por comentários pelo amor de Merlin preciso saber a opinião quem leu. Estou postando em três sites e só vou continuar postando no que tiver leitores então se leu..por favor comente.!


	7. Chapter 7

Bom dia!- Gina disse entrando no quarto com uma bandeja cheia demais para carregar sem um feitiço, por isso ela flutuava em sua frente e com um gesto de sua varinha e ela pousou delicadamente sobre a cama onde estava deitada.

– Harry! Acorda!- disse sentando-se ao seu lado estava de bruços e ela tocou-lhe as costas por todo sua extensão acompanhando sua espinha dorsal e seus músculos definidos, Harry resmungou despertando lentamente e em consciência gemeu-

_ Harry ... trouxe o café da manhã, vamos, levante-se Harry, tenho que ir embora.- chamou novamente mas sabia que já despertara e de súbito e surpreendeu ergueu-se e a jogou na cama em seus lugar deitando –se sobre ela Gina sorriu ao gritar a surpresa

_ Porque não esta na cama? E porque esta vestida?- disse em seu pescoço, seu corpo moldando -se ao dela.

_ Não você não vai para casa amor, estamos casados e você não vai mais ter que ir embora- ele disse e Gina sorriu

_ Não ainda, falta pouco!- disse e ele esboçou lamentação enquanto ela sorria, domingo e mesmo que o casal já estivesse junto a anos nunca moraram definitivamente juntos, apesar do largo grimmond estar cheio de roupas e objetos dela, como viajava constantemente com o time e Harry sempre tinha horários irregulares, isso quando não saia dias em alguma missão, o que Gina acreditava poder diminuir após o casamento.

Sentados tomavam o café da manhã cheio de variedades.

_ Humm eu quem deveria fazer isso- ele disse, porem cansado, Harry ficou fora por três dias e noites em missão com vigílias noturnas, ao chegar, sair com noiva e passar a noite acordado valia a pena.

_ Também acho- Gina disse sorrindo insinuação o abraçando- _ Pode ficar me devendo, mas vamos anda, levanta Harry não faça desfeita! E eu preciso ir! - disse casualmente de fato não se importava com isso.

_ Não, você não precisa, hoje é domingo, a gente vai almoçar lá, a gente vai junto-

_ Pois é então levanta, já são onze horas- ela disse e Harry comentou surpreso

Juntos tomavam o café da manhã que ela preparará sentados á cama.

_ Hummm muito bom Gi fez muita coisa... estava inspirada?- disse e piscou insinuando.

_ Haha muito engraçado, e não seja esfomeado se não comer no almoço a Senhor Weasley te mata- disse logo em seguido bebendo seu chá.

_ Humm eu como duas vezes não se preocupe e minha sogra nuca faria isso ela me adora esqueceu, e como conseguiu fazer tudo isso?nem sabia que tinha tanta coisa em casa- disse comendo com apetite.

_ Pois tinha tudo, Mostro não deixaria lhe faltar nada mas, ainda bem que não estava lá ...acho que...ele não gostaria de me ver...

_ Poque diz isso...

_ Bom quando vim te procurar ele não foi hospitaleiro e ...

_ O que? Eu vou falar com ele agora mas que absurdo é esse ele vai...

_ Não Harry! Você não vai falar nada- disse o interrompendo e segurou em seu braço- _ Eu ...o que eu quis dizer é que... ele não gostaria de me ver na cozinha.

_A cozinha não é dele Gina você pode fazer o que quiser aqui e não foi isso que você quis dizer

_ Harry!- disse e o segurou novamente- _ Olha esqueça isso ok, se falar com ele ai que mostro nunca vai gostar de mim, ele gosta de voc que importa!- aproximou-se e ele a recebeu puxando-a para seu colo.

Quando se desentenderam por causa do treinador da Harpias, Gina fora ao Largo Grimmond e mesmo que Harry não estivesse, Monstro informou isso de maneira grosseira como sempre e bateu a porta em sua cara, Gina apenas suspirou, saberia que ainda que fosse assim ele sempre cuidava de Harry e gostava dele, deve ter ficado chateado ao ver Harry chegar nervoso aquele dia.

_ Isso não é o que importa eu faço questão que ele te respeite Gina e quem em sã consciência não gostaria de voce! – Harry disse e ela sorriu o beijando.

_ Bom você tem um forte aliado ao seu lado sempre brigarmos ele tomara seu partido- ela sorriu ao dizer e Harry ficou serio em reprovação e ela o beijou novamente.-

_ Esqueça isso Harry!- fora receptivo e a beijou com ardor, mas Harry não esqueceria coisa alguma. –

_ Humm me promete uma coisa...- ele pediu, dizia entre beijos

_ Oque?- Repondeu do mesmo jeito

_ Voce não vai mais usar aquele vestido não é?- disse e ela sorriu confirmou apesar de achar estranho acreditava que em pouco tempo ele não se lembraria da roupa e ela usaria novamente. Mas Harry moveu-se rapidamente e pegou sua varinha sobre a cômoda e apontando para o tecido no chão murmurou (evanesco) e somente sobraram cinzas.

_ O que você fez? Harry! Você é louco? que droga!- disse mais alto e separou-se dele mas Harry usou a varinha novamente retirando todo o café da manha da cama e jogou-a na cama deitando-se sobre ela- - Você é um imbecil Harry Potter me solta- disse sobre ele- _ No que esta pensando? " ah não gostei daquela roupa da Gina vou queimar ela" aquela roupa custou trezentos dólares !- disse e bateu em suas costas em protesto.

_ Calma, não fica chateada comigo- disse e beijou-lhe o pescoço- _ Afinal você me prometeu que não o usaria e eu não faria nada assim sem lhe perguntar.

_ Não justifica, poderia ter serventia a outra pessoa sabia disso? voce nunca foi de desperdiçar coisas!-

_ Aquilo não ajudaria ninguém, poderia acabar com o relacionamento de alguém- disse e ela sorriu levemente.

_ Você é ridículo Harry!- ela disse antes de se beijarem.

_ Hummm, serio? trezentos dólares em tão pouco tecido?- Harry sorriu em brincadeira mas realmente surpreso.

_ É isso ai me deve um café da manhã e um vestido novo. - disse e sorriu o abraçando.

_ Pode comprar quantos quiser contanto que sejam maiores que aquele- ele disse e beijou-a rapidamente em caricias, evitando replicas.

...

Chegaram á A'Toca e a cozinha estava silenciosa.

_ Sorte a sua, não nos viram entrar juntos- Gina disse em divertimento E Harry revirou os olhos

_ Anos de relacionamento e ainda sou motivo de perseguição por seus irmãos.

_ Sempre será amor, sempre será- sorriu de sua reação .

_ Boa tarde á vocês dois humm, isso são horas?- Hermione disse com Senhora Weasley ao seu lado.

_ Onde estão todos? Gina disse cumprimentando-as e abraçou a mãe

_ Já jogaram quadribol e estão se limpando, seu pai saiu mais volta logo!-

Logo todos estavam na cozinha conversando alto e sorrindo, atrapalhando e ajudando a senhor a Weasley a fazer a refeição.

_ Rony isso é para sobremesa garoto, vai estragar seu apetite, tome um suco- sua mãe disse e bateu em sua mão mesmo que já tenha comido.

_ A mãe voce sabe que comida não estraga meu apetite- disse e todos sorriram

Gina caminhou até a sala e George estava sentado, sozinho, Angie lhe falou em particular que ele ficara preocupado com ela. Colocou a mão em seus ombros como uma massagem.

_ Tudo bem?- perguntou no processo-

_ Sim- respondeu simplesmente - _ E você?- Gina sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou-lhe o rosto o abraçando

_ Eu te amo ruivo-

_ Também te amo ruiva- disse e sorriu

_ E não se preocupe eu estou ótima ok- disse sinceramente

_ Não me peça o impossível Ginevra Weasley- disse mas sorriu - _ Sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa não sabe? Perguntou seriamente-

_ É claro que eu sei meu amor- ela disse o abraçou

_ Nossa pensei que eu fosse o predileto- Rony disse entrando

_ Oh sente aqui Rony, todos são meus irmãos prediletos!- Gina sorriu pensando em excessiva atenção se sempre recebia e também o abraçou enquanto todos entravam na sala- _ Venham aqui todos os meus irmãos, hoje não os dividirem com mulher alguma, saiam todas, disse a Fleur, Angelina, Hermione e a nova namorada de Percy enquanto todos sorriam

...

_Gina, precisamos rever alguns detalhes que você e Harry ainda não...

_Não Hermione, não quero saber de casamento, não quero falar de casamento e tomar decisão alguma por uma semana! Preciso descansar de tudo isso ou enlouquecerei, maasss teremos trabalho depois disso.

Após o almoço estavam sentadas no jardim e a futura cunhada e madrinha

_Então ta vamos dar uma pausa nos preparativos por uma semana- Hermione disse anotando em seu bloco de notas, concentrada rabiscou algumas coisas e desenhou alguns asteriscos

_E o que é isso ai?

_Grifando os principais assuntos, depois de uma semana teremos muito o que fazer – disse como uma organizadora

_O que seria de mim se não fosse minha madrinha? – Gina disse e Hermione sorriu envergonhada

_ De fato voce estaria perdida- disse fechando o caderno.

_ São só alguns dias ok, precisamos de um temposem obrigações entendi, só Harry e eu!

_Só Harry e eu! - Hermione imitou Gina e suspirou falsamente gargalhou ironizando a amiga- _ Você esta com ótimos áreas, me lembra aquele ano em que Harry te levou para Paris por um fim de semana e seus irmãos ficaram loucos, você esta igual , completamente apaixonada. – disse satisfeita pela amiga

_ Haha muito engraçado!- disse mas sorriu satisfeita - _ Mas Paris foi interessante! – disse em lembranças e sorriu

_ Ummm então, nada de Paris, esta fora da lista de lugares para lua de mel- Hermione escreveu novamente em seu caderno.

_Ahh Hermione- disse lembrando-se - _ Isso não é com a gente, Harry disse que escolherá o lugar e não vai me dizer onde e estamos falando de casamento Hermionee!

_ Ok, paramos, e do que vamos falar agora- Hermione sorriu engajada em seu trabalho.

_ Do meu afilhado lindooo!- Gina levantou-se apressou -se até Harry que chegara com Teddy em seus braços, acompanhada por Hermione-

_ Ai que lindo que ele tá!- seus cabelos estavam azuis e seu rosto angelical e travesso ao mesmo tempo, ele sorriu ao vê-la.

_ Oi tia!- ele disse alegre e Gina pegou-o rapidamente do colo do padrinho enchendo suas bochechas gordinhas de beijos dizendo que sentia saudades e o garoto de três anos e meio sorriu quase a gargalhadas. Hermione tentou pegá-lo e Gina não deixou e brincavam de disputa-lo, Harry que sentiu-se invisível com as mãos no bolso, seguiu até outras pessoas no jardim, Fleur saiu da casa com Victorie de uma ano e meio em seus braços.

comentem por favor! Guest obrigada por comentar =D


End file.
